I'm in love with a fairy tale
by Nudge819
Summary: So, I'm sure you've heard of Jack Frost. But have you heard of Bella Flame? Well she was always dubbed "the Flame princess" since she was a princess and she lived in the flame district. But, she wasn't like any other member of the flame family. I could tell you more, but you'll have to read on... Based off the song "Fairy tale" by Alexander Rybak. Have fun reading :]
1. Chapter 1

**Hi. So I wrote this without seeing the movie or looking up any further, so ya. Please tell me what you think.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the song, or Rise of the Guardians or anything. **

_So, I'm sure you've heard of Jack Frost. But have you heard of Bella Flame? Well she was always dubbed "the Flame princess" since she was a princess and she lived in the flame district. But, she wasn't like any other member of the flame family. I could tell you more, but you'll have to read on..._

_Bella Flame's POV: _

I ran, fast on my feet. I could hear the sirens behind me, trying to get me to stop. I was about 10 feet ahead of the guards, and gaining ground. The wall surrounding the district was coming up. I started gathering hot air into a ball. I was about to hit the wall when I forced the ball down, sending me flying. Once I got over the wall, I laughed. I rolled onto the ground so I won't get hurt. I stood up and looked back to the castle; my prison. Now I was free. I flinged myself on the ground, soft and not scorched. Suddenly I heard a noise. The drawbridge was lowering and guards were coming out. I got up and started running. I started running to the nearest and most interesting district; the ice district. Once I was well away and in about the middle of the district, I stopped and layed down. I felt the snow, soon turning to water once it touched my skin. The reason of this was because when I was mad or stressed, my temperature goes way up. I layed resting for a while. Soon, I was turning to normal temperature and I was getting cold. I got up and started walking, trying to warm me up. It was dark and I could only see a couple feet in front of me thanks to my natural glow that illuminates the ground. I was wandering for hours. _'I didn't think this through.' _I thought. Soon, there was a glow. I started running toward it but remembered _'It could be the flame district' _I cautiously started walking toward it. I soon realized that it was too small to be the flame district. I started running toward it. It turned out it was a cabin. I neared closer, trying to get a better look. _'Maybe it could be the boy from the fairytales' house.' _I thought. There was a boy out front and he seemed to be watching the snow. I walked up to him. "H-hello?" I asked.

_Jack Frost's POV: _

My parents and I were eating dinner when the phone rang. My dad got up to answer it. "Hello?" he asked. I heard shouting on the other side. He got a serious look on his face. "Okay. Yes, we'll keep an eye out for her. Thank you, bye." he said, then hanging up. "What was it dad?" I asked him. "Nothing. Go play outside, I need to talk to your mom." he said, shooing me off. I listened and sat outside, watching the snow. I wondered who 'her' was. _'What if 'her' is the girl from the fairytale? With the black hair and obsidian eyes.' _I thought. About a couple minutes later I heard a small voice. "H-hello?" it said. I spun around to see a girl who was 8 years old, like me. She was dressed in silver nightgown. I could tell she had dark eyes and dark hair, but it was hard to tell in the faint glow of the cabin. I rushed to her. "Are you okay? You must be freezing." I said. I reached to grab her and lead her, but she recoiled. "Um, could maybe I um borrow a blanket and a pillow? I- I don't have one." she said. I nodded. "Of course. C'mon." I said. She followed me and we quietly went past my mom and dad in the living room to the hallway. I was about to grab a pillow for her but thought of something. "How about you just sleep over? I could ask my parents." I said. She hesitated but nodded. I walked out to the living room and she followed close. "Mom? Dad?" I said. They looked up. "Can maybe, this girl sleep over?" I asked them. The girl stepped from behind me. My mom and dad both gasped. I looked confused and so did the girl. "You- you're the one. The girl from flame district." my mom said. She nodded sadly. "Young lady, you worried your entire family. We need to get you back home." my dad said. She shook her head furiously. "No! I'm not going back there! I want to look for the boy in my fairytale book!" she said. "What boy?" my mom asked gently. "The one named Jack Frost. With silver hair and blue eyes." she said shyly, hiding behind me. My mom looked shocked. "Why do you want to look for him?" she asked. "Because... because... because. I don't know why. I just do." she said. "Well, your search is over. He's the one that you're clinging to." my mom said. She looked up at me. I finally got to see her eyes and hair clearly. It was just like the girl from the fairytale, with black hair and eyes so dark they looked like the night sky. I gaped. "You're the girl from the fairytale." I said. She looked surprised. "What fairytale?" she asked. "The one about the flame princess. With the name meaning beautiful flame." I said. She blushed. "I am the flame princess. And my name is Bella Flame, which in French means beautiful flame." she said. My dad cleared his throat."Well, Bella, we have to get you back. You need to fulfill your duties as Princess of the Flame district." he said. She shook her head. "No. I want to stay here, with Jack." she said firmly. This went on for another 5 minutes before my dad sighed. "Call your family. If they say it's okay, it's okay. But once you turn 16, you have to go back and find a groom to become queen." he said. She nodded. "Jack, lead her to the phone." he said. I nodded and did as he said. She dialed a number. I decided to give her some privacy and leave but she held on to me. We stayed like that the entire conversation on the phone: me standing there and her hanging on to me and talking on the phone. She hanged up, with no expression on her face. I was actually sad if she went. She grinned. "Got ya! I'm staying here until my 16th birthday!" she said, hugging me. I was relieved. I wanted to learn more about her. I hugged her back. We stayed like that for about 5 seconds before we recoiled from each other. Parts of her skin were frozen and parts of my skin was scorched. "Sorry!" we both exclaimed at each other. We realized we said the same thing at the same time and we both grinned sheepishly at each other.

Bella's POV:

"So, what do you want to do?" Jack asked me. I shrugged. "I don't know." I said. We just tended to our wounds. He put ice on his burns and I put a little flames on my frost bite. It was 30 minutes until bedtime. "Want to watch the snow?" he asked me. I nodded. We walked outside. We sat down where he was sitting before. "The snow is so wonderful." I thought out loud. "It is." Jack said. I looked over to him. "Um, can I ask you something?" I said. He nodded. "Sure." he said. "In-in the book I read, it said that you can fly. Is it true?" I asked him. He shook his head. "No, not yet. But my dad said that will probably happen once I become 16." He said. There was a silence for a second before he spoke up. "Um, in the book I read, it said you can kinda fly and shoot flames from your hands. Can you?" he asked, shyly. I nodded. "I can shoot tiny ones and I can only fly for a split second. That's how I got out of the district." I said. "Oh, that's cool." he said. We then sat there, watching the snowflakes. Soon, it was time for bed. I slept on a blanket on the floor and Jack slept in his bed. We talked for a bit before finally dozing off to sleep.

**How was it? This is just the beginning. I'm planning on about 2 or 3 more chapters. Read, Review, enjoy. **

**Peace off, Nudge819**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello people! Here is the second chapter of I'm in love with a fairy tale! Enjoy, and don't forget to leave a review to tell me what you think. Have fun!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except Bella Flame and the plot.**

_4 years later_

_Bella lived there with Jack and his parents, going on with life. It turned out Jack and her had the same birthday, so they always had a joint birthday celebration. Until one day, Jack's parents went out into the frozen tundra and never came back. All they found was a note for each of them. 'Take care of Jack and remember to return to your kingdom on your 16th birthday.' was on Bella's note. 'Take care of Bella. Remember to practice your frost powers. We love you both.' was on Jack's note. They tried searching for them, but it was hopeless. They started living on their own and soon, it was normal. That is, until this one special day..._

_Jack POV: _

"Get up Jack! Come on, it's our birthday!" I heard a familiar voice call. I yawned and sat up, rubbing my eyes. "Come on! You slept in enough!" Bella said. She pulled me out of bed and I flopped onto the floor. I saw her roll her eyes. "Jack, get up now before I have to make you." she said, playing with a little flame in her hands. I sighed. "I'm up. I'm up. Just don't burn me, I don't want a repeat of last year." I said. She laughed. "Come on. I made blueberry pancakes." she said. I perked up. Blueberry was my favorite. I got up and started running toward the kitchen. Bella followed close behind. I sat down at the table and Bella went into the kitchen and brought out a huge stack of blueberry pancakes and strawberry pancakes, which was her favorite. She sat down and we dug in. "Hey Jack?" she asked. "Yeah?" I said. "Do you want to practice our powers today after breakfast? I read that by now, you should be able to fly short distances." she said. I nodded and she smiled. We went back to om-noming the pancakes.

_After Breakfast_

_Bella POV: _

"So, do you want to practice your flames or my possible flying?" Jack said. "How about we try flying?" I said. He grinned and nodded. "How do I do so?" he asked. I thought back to the book. "I think you just think of it." I said. He nodded and closed his eyes. Within seconds he began floating. "Woah!" he exclaimed. He smiled and started flying forward. He did a flip and loops and barrel rolls. He flew around me. "You're doing great!" I shouted. He laughed and returned to the ground. "Do you want a ride? I think I could probably carry you." he said. "But won't you get burned?" I said, worried. "I think we'll be going fast enough the air will keep me from getting burned." he said. "Okay.." I said uncertainly. I was kinda afraid of heights. He reached out a hand and I grabbed it. He pulled me onto his back and lept up. Before I knew it, we were 20 feet in the air. "Woah.." I said. "Yep. Now hold on." he said. We then flew forward in a burst of speed. "Ahh!" I shouted. He laughed. He flew high enough that we were above the clouds. He stopped in midair. "Don't... ever... do that...again.." I said, panting. He grinned and started floating forward. "Okay, we're going down." he said. I sighed and held onto his hoodie tighter. We were plummeting down and I tried my best to not scream. I shut my eyes tight. Suddenly, we stopped. I still held my eyes shut. "Bella, we're on the ground." Jack said. I still hanged to his back and had my eyes closed. He chuckled. "Come on, Bella." he said. I remained like that. He sighed. He started walking forward onto the porch. I opened my eyes. "Are you okay?" he asked. I nodded. "Then why don't you get off my back?" he asked. I shrugged. He laughed and I smiled. We walked into the cabin and I let go of his back. "Thanks for letting me fly, Jack." I said. "No problem." he said. "How about we rest for awhile and then I can practice my flames?" I suggested. He nodded and I walked to my room to do some reading.

_Jack POV: _

I woke up from my nap on the couch to an odd sound. It sounded almost like... crying. I walked to the source of it, which was Bella's room. I knocked at the door. "Bella?" I asked. I was worried. The crying didn't stop, if not increase. I opened the door and saw Bella sitting on her bed, with a book next to her. She looked like a mess. "Bella, what's wrong?" I asked walking up to her. "N-nothing." she sniffled. "Are you sure it's nothing?" I asked, sitting on her bed next to her. She took a deep breath. "I read in that book that to become Jack Frost fully, you must die." she said, sadly. I was shocked. My father didn't tell me that. She looked at me with tear stained eyes. "Jack, I don't want you to die." she said. I don't know why, but as soon as she finished saying that, something happened within me. I felt my heart flutter and my breathing quicken. I realized something as I held her in my arms telling her it's okay: I'm in love with Bella Flame.

**Well, sorry I have to end it now but, I wanted the 2nd chapter up by today. I wish I could see Rise of the Guardians but of course, I CAN'T. -_- Anyway, review and please tell me what you think. It helps me write better. **

**Peace off, Nudge819**


	3. Chapter 3: Bella finds out

**Hello people! So, I'm really excited. Wanna know why? I saw Rise of the Guardians and I loved it! As soon as it started, I was like 'Oh My Gersh' and got a few weird looks ^_^''. Anyway, tell me if you saw it and what you thought of it. On to the chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ride of the Guardians, Paramount does I think.**

_Bella's POV: _

It was a few days after our brithday and we were bored. I was in my room reading again and Jack was flying above the house. I sighed when I finished the book for the 3rd time. I got up and walked to the window, where I could see Jack. He was hovering and seemed to be muttering something. I tapped at the window to catch his attention but he didn't even look my way. I smiled. _'He's daydraming again.' _I thought. I walked out of my room and into the hallway, but something caught my eye. Jack left one of his hoodies crumpled in the living room. I picked it up and saw he left it from when we were doing laundry. I carried it to his room, on a hanger, and put it in his closet but a book was left open on his bed. Being the neat freak I am, I picked it up and was going to put it on his bookshelf, but the page it was left open on said something.

_Dear Journal,_

_I can't believe it. I have to die. I don't want to die. It would be painful, right? Plus I can't put Bella through me dying. She was a mess just reading about it. But why? We are best friends, but she was completely freaking out... Could it be she likes me as much as I like her? Could it be she l-_

I stopped reading there. I heard the front door squeak open. I set down the book and ran for my room. I got there, flung myself on the bed and started reading. Seconds later, Jack came in. "Hey." I said casually. "Hi. I have an idea." he said. I raised my eyebrow at him. "What?" I asked. "How about I show you a place I found? It's nearby." he said. I nodded. "Okay. Let me get my sweater." I said, getting up. He grinned. "No need to." he said. I looked at him with a confused face when he suddenly grabbed me, put me on my back and started flying out the door. "Oh no! Jaaaaacckkkk!" I yelled as we gained altitude outside. He laughed. After a little bit, I got used to flying. I started to relax my grip on his shoulders and look around. The snow was beautiful, as beautiful as it was when I first saw it 4 years ago. "Wow." I said. "Yeah, but wait. We'll be there in a second." Jack said. I nodded. A few minutes of silence later, I saw a small lake. Jack landed there and I got off his back. I looked around and words could not describe how amazing this place was. I looked back at Jack and he was grinning. "Wow. This place is so, so awesome!" I said. "Yep. I thought you would like it." he said. "I do. I love it." I said, hugging him. A few seconds later and I realized that he wasn't burned and I wasn't frost bitten. "What?" he asked. "Nothing. It's just that, I'm not frost bitten and you're not burned from that hug." I said. He shrugged. "Maybe we're used to each other now." he said. "Yeah. That must be it." I said. We stayed at the lake for another couple hours, having snowball fights and exploring, until it was dark. I got on Jack's back and hugged him. "Thanks for taking me to this place. It's amazing.' I said. He blushed. "Ye- yeah. This could be out special place, where only me and you can go." he said. I smiled and nodded.

_Jack's POV: _

Bella fell asleep on the way home from the lake._ 'At least she's getting used to flying.' _I dropped her off in her bed and headed to my room. I saw that my journal was on my bed, open to a different page then I left it. I began panicking. _'Did Bella see it!? If she did, she would think I'm a wimp and she wouldn't like me and ugh! What a disaster!' _She probably would talk to me about it tomorrow if she did see it. I decided to write again.

_Dear Journal, _

_I took Bella to the lake today. She said it was amazing and now it's our special place. She smiled the entire time we were and her smile was brighter than sunlight on the fresh snow. When I came home, this journal was open on a different page. I think Bella read it and if she did, I hope she will talk to me. If not, I'll go talk to her myself. _

_-Jack_

Once I finished writing, I put my book on the shelf and went to bed.

_Morning_

I woke up on my own today, so that was a surprise. I got out of bed and into the hallway. I checked Bella's room and saw she was still sleeping. She needs the sleep. I'll do something nice for her today. I thought. I looked out of the living room window. It seemed cold enough so, I walked outside and thought of ice. A second later, there was a block of ice in my hands. I thought of making it into a star and pressed down on it. Then tada, it was a star made of ice. I got a string and made a necklace out of it. I smiled at my finished work and walked back toward the house. I put a never melting spell on the necklace and put it into a small box. I wrapped it carefully and walked to her bedroom. I opened it quietly and saw she was still asleep. I left the present on her nightstand and quietly walked out and closed the door, having a huge grin on my face the entire time.

_Bella's POV:_

I yawned as my eyelashes fluttered open. I sat up and looked out the window. Today, I was feeling re-energized and ready to do anything. I smirked at this thought, knowing by lunch I'll be tired, what with Jack and I practicing our powers and stuff. I layed back down and checked my clock on my nightstand. But blocking it, was a box. I looked at it with a puzzled look on my face._ 'What's this?...' _I thought. I picked it up and opened it carefully. Inside, was a beautiful ice necklace. I gasped and then blushed lightly._ 'Jack is the only one I know who could have done this. But why?... Does he know I like him too?' _I thought. I thought a bit more before it hit me. _'He.. he does like me.' _I blushed even more at the thought. _'Why would he ever like me?' _I thought, frowning. I looked at the necklace again and carefully touched it lightly, afraid it will melt. When it didn't, I smiled and put it on. I got out of bed and opened the door. _'Maybe I can practice something...' _I thought with a grin. I gathered all the hot air I could and put it into a cloud under me. I hopped onto the cloud and tried moving forward. The cloud moved forward with me. _'Perfect_.' I grinned. I floated stealthily to the kitchen, where Jack was. He was cooking pancakes and his back was to me. I snuck up behind him and when I was close enough, I pounced him. He jumped 4 feet in the air, almost hitting his head. "Morning!" I yelled, laughing and clinging to his back. He blushed and went back to the ground. "Give me some warning, will ya?" he said. I grinned and hopped off his back. "Need any help with breakfast?" I asked him. He shook his head. "No, it's okay." he said. "Okay." I said. The necklace caught a beam of light and Jack noticed it. "So you like my gift?" he asked, grinning but blushing furiously. I smiled and nodded. "It's really nice. Although I would like to know your reasoning." I said. He blushed even more. "Well, uh, can't I just give you a present?" he stuttered. I smiled. "Okay, well thank you then. Oh and, the answer to your question? Is yes." I said simply before skipping out to the living room.

_Jack's POV: _

_'... She read it.'_ I thought. My breathing picked up and my face felt warm._ 'And she said yes... so that means she likes me, right?'_ I thought. I smiled. I whistled as I finished the pancakes. After they were all done, I left them to cool on the counter. I went to my room and read for a while until I heard a crash and a curse. I walked out of my room and into the kitchen, where Bella was finishing decorating a pancake. There was a broken plate on the ground though. She still hadn't noticed me, so I decided to get her back from earlier. I crept up behind her and looked at what she was doing to the pancake from behind her shoulder. _'I love you Jack_.' was on it in blue icing and there was hearts and snowflakes. I smiled and hugged her. She shrieked and jumped. "Jack!" she said, blushing redder than a tomato. "Uh, it's uhm." she stuttered, trying to hide the pancake. I just grinned and hugged her. "It's okay, Bella. I love you too." I said, voicing the thought that had been on my mind for a while now.

**Awwww. :3 So fluffy. XD Anyway, review please. :D Also, I'm grounded from the computer until the end of the year. :/ So I'm being sneaky while uploading this. -_-'' Well, until next time. **

**Peace off, Nudge819**


End file.
